Second Chances
by LizbethJane
Summary: Once again Edward leaves, after Bella and Alice save him he takes Alice and diapers.  Bella wanders the streets and finally try's to commit suicide.  Before she can die tho someone saves her.
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

No not again this can not be happening to me, not again. I watched as Edward pulled Alice away and walked to the car and drove off. I thought he loved, I thought he said it would be different. For the second time in my life I watched the love of my life walk away and this time he took my best friend with him. I wondered the streets of _Volturi_ alone I watched all the happy couples walk around they loved each other and I had no one. I knew I should have gotten on a plane and gone home but I couldn't not with out them. I was walking toward a cafe when my phone went off. "Sis, are you okay? Whats going on were are you? Charlie and I are worried." (Jake's just a friend and like a brother to Bella.) "I'm in Italy Jake and I don't think I am coming back. I'm staying goodbye Jake I love you take care of dad for me." With that I hung up and threw my phone into a trash can.

I was sitting in front of a river when the idea hit me, if he didn't want me then I would leave. I began to take my cloths and when I was done I took one last breath and jumped in. The water was so cold and strong there was no way I could fight it. Then I felt a pair of strong cold arms grab me and before I knew it I was above water.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" I looked up and into the red eyes of a vampire and not any one. One of the Volturi.


	2. Chapter 2meetingvison

**Okay chapter two is going up but I need help, Do you want Bella to be a Princess or just a guard? Answer the poll on my page. Lizbeth**

Third POV

He walked down the street following the humans scent, it seemed weird that the other two went the opposite way then her. He walked by a trash can and saw her phone and then heard the splash. He stopped and before he knew it he was diving down and grabbing her when she came to he could see her fear. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" he yelled at her. How could this girl, this beautiful girl try and kill her self . "I'm sorry...I...I didn't know what else to do. Th...th...they left me again." She said crying into his shoulder. He didn't know what else to do he wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. "Don't be scared we are going to the castle. They wont hurt you but we can not stay out here people will wounder. Keep your eyes closed sweet Bella, we will be there in a second." With that he ran as she clung to his shirt, when he got there he chuckled as she slowly peeked up. "Come il mio amore lets go see Aro and the brothers."

"What's your name?" He looked down at her and smiled.

"Felix, Felix Volturi and you my dear?"

"Isabella Swan." she said blushing. "Oh, no" she said suddenly "I'm sorry I forgot about my blood."

For the first time he realized that her blood wasn't tempting him and that he had no intention to harm her.

Felix POV

"I'm sorry I forgot about my blood." I looked at this angel in shock her blood it did not tempt me at all. I didn't want to harm her the thought sickened me. I walked faster to the thrown room and burst in. "Felix did you bring a toy?" Jane asked laughing.

"Back away witch." I hissed at her

"Ah, Isabella back so soon and with out the Cullen's?" Aro questioned.

"They left me again." Bella told him begging to cry.

"My dear I am sorry after all that they left. Well what brings you hear though?"

"She tried to kill her self in the river..."

"I want to be turned." she said shocking us both.

"Well what do you thing brothers?" Aro asked his brothers grinning.

"Ask Felix brother it seems they have a connection." I looked up and saw Marcus grinning at me.

"Well Felix what do you think about all this, do you want her to be turned?"

"Well," I said looking at the girl beside me it was that or die. "I think she should get to chose not me."

"I want to be turned." She said looking around at everyone.

"Very good, Jane dear will you do it for us." Aro asked. Before she could answer Bella spoke up.

"No, I want Felix to do it if that is alright."

"That is alright with us. Go on now show Miss. Swan to her room."

Alice POV

I was sitting in my room alone, since we got back from Italy I hadn't spoken a word to anyone not even Jasper. I was thinking about Bella when the Vision came. _"Dear Jacob and Dad, I am sorry for all has happened for the pain you have gone through because of me. I want you to know I love you all and that maybe one day we will see each other again. All my love Bella." I gasped in horror as the vision suddenly went black. _ I began to dry sob as the family came running in with Edward in the lead. "Alice tell me that wasn't real!" he demanded.

"It was Edward and it is all your fault, you left her there again you left her alone and now shes dead for real." I yelled at him as Jasper took me in his arms.

"This can't be she wouldn't do that not to Charlie or the dog." Edward said sitting and putting his head in his hands.

"She did and now she's gone my best friend and sister is gone." Alice said.

Bella's POV

I sat in my room and wrote the letter to Charlie and Jacob, they would miss me I knew that but Jacob would imprint soon and Charlie would keep going for mom. I had just finshed the letter when Felix walked in. "Its time Bella" he said to me as he guided me to the bed. "Don't leave me" I said as he bit down and I was filled with fire.

Ok so I know this was still short but with exams and stuff with my friends its been hard to write. Lots of problems and miss haps have happened. I hope you all liked it. I would like to give a thanks to DeathPenity17 hope you injoyed the story so far. If anyone has questions or ideas for me send it to my work email and I will answer them thanks.

Love,

LIzbethJane


	3. Chapter 3Im back!

_Thoughts_

**Visions**

Bella's POV

As the burning went on I could feel cold hands moving up and down my arm and on my head. It was as if some one was trying to sooth the fire with in with their cold touch. "Bella, I hope the pain isn't to much, just two more days." I heard them wisper.

"Felix" I said as rhe pain with drew and I felt my heart stop. I slowly opened my eyes and giggled at the shock expression the my vampire's face,_"What did I say my Vampire?"_

"Your awake, every one get in here Bella has awoken." he called. As everyone came in they stared in wonder at me. "Bella your eyes and hair." Jane said "its straight and black as onyx, and your eyes are violet." When Marcuse and the masters came in I smiled. I jumped up and ran to Marcuse and hugged him. He chuckled at this as every one staried as if we had three heads. "My daughter is very beautiful."

~three days later~

I was sitting in the thrown room with father and Felix when I was pulled into a vision,

**I was holding the child in my arms as father spoke to the crowed. "Thank you all for coming to this Celebration of our Princess's 50th birthday and also to welcome the newest member of this family. We would like you to meet Miss. Alison Rose Swan Voltre" I walked up holding my bundle of joy with Felix at my side. The little baby looked up at me and smiled and touched my cheek. **

Felix and father looked at me and I just smiled and shock my head "In due time." I said and walked out of the room with a smile on my face. When I meet Jane in the hall we went to get Alec for our trip. We were going to the states to check on the Cullen's, they didn't know who I was and wouldn't know. All they would know was I was Maria, Marcuse's daughter.

Alice POV

I cried out as I was pulled out of my vision, "Darlin whats wrong?" Jasper asked me.

"The guard is coming to see us, and there is a new one and she's very gifted and strong."

"When are they going to be here?" Esme asked.

"Later tonight, but they are coming about Bella."

"Oh my," Esme

"Hello" We all looked up and saw three hooded figures at the door. "We are here to see the Cullen's" the voice sounded so soft and inocent. Then we were all shocked when the hoods were removed. The girl that had spoke had eyes unlike any other vampier her eyes were violet and held a lot of emotions. "I am Isabel and this is Jane and Alec my gaurds. We are here on account of an Isabella Marie Swan who is supposed to be changed may we see her?" The girl asked as looking every one over.

"She's gone" was all Edward said.

Jane's POV

I saw the look that crossed Bella's face then her eyes glaze over, _"Jane, I have an idea but I need your help."_

"_Sure sister what is it?" _

"_I'm going to kiss Edward if anyone atacks fight back keep them off us. I want to play with him for a few minutes."_

"_Have fun."_ when she got out my head I saw her evil smirk as she walked to Edward. "Hello, you must be Edward I have heard a lot about you." she said seductively. I couldn't help but laugh and I knew Alec wanted to, to. "Yes I am" he said gazing at her deeply. Then she kissed him and wrapped her arms around his neck. I smiled as he tried to deepen it but she moved back with a bored look on her face and skipped back to us. "Well that was boring I would have thought it would now hold a spark or something. Well then our work here is done." she said smirking.

"YOU BITCH" we turned and looked at the blond barbie who had spoken.

"Excuse me" Bella said glaring at her.

"Shit" Alec said under his breath.

"YOUR A SLUT MY BROTHER HAS JUST LOST THE LOVE OF HIS LIFE AND YOU KISS HIM AND THEN ACT LIKE A SLUT BORED."

Before Alec and I had time to move Bella had the blond pined against the wall and a shield blocking anyone from getting to them. "Listen here Rose," she said shocking everyone. "Your brother is the whore, he played with emotions left and when he was saved just left again. Don't call me a bitch I didn't hurt him like he did me." with that Bella threw her down and stormed over to us and out the door. "ISABELLA MARIE SWAN" Bella turned and saw the Cullen's standing on the porch and the short one Alice looking at her. "What happened?"

"You left me to die" was all Bella said before we were back at the castle.


	4. Sorry just an Author note

_**Quick answer of a question and thanks. **_

_**Ewig- Her name is Isabella Marie Swan lol so Alice said her whole name to get her attion**_

narutosonlyfriend_**- haha thanks I know Im telling you Im not much of an Edward fan **_

_**twilighlvr4ever-thanks means a lot that you like**_

Ok now I am updating as I can but I am going between both my stories so it is taking time. But if you have anyideas for a story tell me in a PM. Or any ideas for this one, now I will say I don't write "Lemons". (well at lest not yet). I will update soon I promise.

Love always

Lizbethjane xoxo =)


End file.
